Hasta que fui visible
by Eva Firestone
Summary: Llevaba siete años en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. Todavía no había nadie que supiera quien era yo. Cinco años antes, comenzaron mis visiones del futuro. Y todas tenían dos cosas en común.Harry Potter y los peligros que iba a correr. A la única persona que se lo contaba era Dumbledore, y él era el encargado de que Harry estuviera más seguro. Hasta que llegó Umbrige.
1. Chapter 1

**Empiezo a ser visible**

Yo era una bruja como cualquier otra, puede que algo más inteligente que un Ravenclaw, pero a pesar de todo estaba en Gryffindor. El Sombrero Seleccionador me había dicho que yo era muy inteligente y que debía estar en Ravenclaw, pero que veía en mi un poder que me sería más útil en Gryffindor; sospecho que ya sabía en que casa iba a poner a Harry Potter, así que allí acabé. Ese fue el único día en el que todos los alumnos y profesores supieron de mí, podía no ir a clase y que los profesores no se diesen cuenta, podía estar por las noches fuera de mi sala común que tampoco se daba cuenta nadie, hasta tenía la única habitación individual de todo Gryffindor, aun que eso no se sabía.

No supe cual era el poder del que me hablaba el Sombrero hasta tres años más tarde, cuando Harry Potter apareció en Hogwarts y fue puesto en mi casa, en ese momento, el Sombrero dijo en voz alta algo más que la casa en la que iba a estar Potter:

-¡COMIENZA TU MISIÓN, ABBIGAIL STONE!

Todo el mundo se quedo callado, nadie sabía quien era yo, bueno nadie no, Dumbledore lo sabía y me miró, después de mucho tiempo alguien puso su mirada en mí. Me dio un leve asentimiento de cabeza a lo que yo le respondí con otro, entonces miré a Potter y comenzó la visión. La primera de muchas.

Potter estaba con dos personas más, volaba en escoba detrás de algo que parecían llaves voladoras, daba jaque mate a un rey gigante, casi moría ahogado por una planta, bebía una poción y cruzaba un fuego y, finalmente, se encontraba con alguien, pero no vi a ese alguien. Entonces la visión paró y yo ya estaba en mi cama, cuando fui a ver a Dumbledore para contarle la visión me dijo que me había hecho un hechizo cuando casi caigo de la mesa, todavía no era el momento para que los alumnos supieran de mi existencia.

Ayer fue el día en el que salí a la luz. En el banquete, Dumbledore presentó a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbrige, y entonces empezó mi visión.

Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, con Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Neville, cada uno agarrado por un alumno de Slytherin, yo no estaba allí, por lo menos un yo de la visión. Unos segundo más tarde vi a Hermione y a Harry mirando como Umbrige era secuestrada por unos centauros en el Bosque Prohibido, y al instante siguiente como llegaban Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville, hasta que aparecí yo. Llevaba las varitas de Harry y Hermione, y cuando esta última me vio salió corriendo a abrazarme. Desperté en la enfermería por primera vez después de una visión, había un par de cabelleras pelirrojas sentadas en unas sillas, se veía que no habían pegado ojo hasta hacía poco. Me moví un poco y me di cuenta de que los dos chicos eran clones, pero no sabía quien eran, era incapaz de recordar su selección, pero se notaba que eran Gryffidors por sus capas.

-¡No te muevas señorita! -La enfermera Pomfrey había aparecido de la nada, y con el grito que me había dado despertó a los clones de la silla. -¡Señores Weasley! ¡Anoche les dije que los dos no podían quedarse a dormir, que no iban a pegar ojo y hoy es el primer día de clases!

Se acercó a los gemelos y los cogió a cada uno por una oreja hasta que los saco de la enfermería.

-¿Poppy? ¿Está ya despierta la señorita Stone? El profesor Dumbledore necesita que suba a su despacho.

-Justo acaba de despertar Minerva, déjala que desayune y te la puedes llevar.

- El profesor Dumbledore me ha dicho que es urgente, que desayune junto con los demás estudiantes en cuanto le haya visto.

-¡Es imposible cuidar de alguien en este colegio! ¡Llévala con el director, Minerva!

La enfermera fue hasta su despacho bastante enfadada y cerro la puerta de un gran portazo, la profesora McGonagall dio un suspiro bien largo y hablo:

-Stone, el profesor Dumbledore quiere verte. Ven conmigo hasta su despacho, luego podrás ir al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Asentí lentamente, de golpe todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de que existía y no me acostumbraba a eso. Seguí a la profesora hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, le murmuro una palabra a la gárgola que cubría la entrada del despacho del director y me dejo pasar.

-Recuerde que cuando termine de hablar debe de ir a desayunar, entonces la entregaré su horario.

Volví a asentir y subí las escaleras, ya sabía lo que me tocaba hacer ahora. Cada vez que tenía una visión, unas cuantas al curso, hacía lo mismo, llegaba al despacho, le contaba al director mi visión y él me dejaba irme. Y así fue, solo que esta vez, Dumbledore añadió una cosa más:

-Señorita Stone, debe de ir a acostumbrándose a que todo el mundo la vea, su misión comenzó hace cinco años, pero ahora debe de salir de las sombras para ser amiga de Harry y todos los demás, pero no puedes revelar tus visiones a nadie. Aunque... si llegase el momento de que necesites contárselo a alguien, puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias director, lo tendré en cuenta.

Ya sabía lo que pasaría cuando llegase al Gran Comedor, y aunque sabía que no estaba preparada para afrontarlo lo hice porque, ¿qué sería de la vida si estuviéramos preparados para todo?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes menos Abby Stone pertenecen a JK, yo solo soy una fan que quiere más fics de Fred Weasley con un OC. Todo esto es sin ánimo de lucro y solo para entretenerme y no sentirme tan fracaso como escritora.

En el anterior capítulo no me presenté, así que lo hago ahora. Soy Eva, soy de España y una ahora ocupada estudiante que se aventura a iniciar un fic en el momento que más liado puede estar un estudiante; el último trimestre. Pero soy valiente y como ya tengo algunos capítulos preparados y otros para pasarlos al ordenador -soy una antigua, primero escribo en papel y luego lo paso al ordenador-. Si queréis saber algo de mi... bueno, pues eso, pedírmelo xD

Sin más dilación, el segundo capítulo. 

**Mejores... ¿amigos?**

Empuje la gran puerta de entrada y todo el ruido que había desapareció al instante, todo el mundo me miraba y se giraba para hablar con la persona que estaba a su lado. Murmuraban cosas sobre mí, oí a un mucha gente diciendo ¿Y esta es la que se desmayó anoche?, ¿Quién es esta chica?, Seguro que no es de primero, es demasiado mayor pero, ¿cómo no la habíamos visto antes? y cosas por el estilo. No me gustaba nada ser el centro de atención, hubiera preferido haberme seguido manteniéndome a la sombra y protegiendo a Potter desde las mismas. Deje de ser el centro de atención cuando los dos clones se levantaron y me cogieron cada uno por un brazo, me acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron cada uno a un lado mío, haciendo que todo el mundo volviese a su desayuno.

-Buenos días señorita Stone, ¿podría decirme su nombre? -Uno de los dos clones hablo y, parecía tener un gran sentido del humor pero se le notaba que era muy caballeroso. -¿Y también el por qué de pasar la primera noche de curso en la enfermería?

-Fred, no seas curioso -así que uno de los gemelos se llamaba Fred... -Primero las presentaciones, luego ya preguntas más directas. -Antes pensaba que el otro gemelo era caballeroso, pero este lo era aún más. -Soy George, y el clon curioso que tienes a tu otro lado es Fred.

-Soy Abbigail Stone. -Ambos gemelos se miraron entre si para volver a mirarme. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tú eres la chica de la misión! -Que fuesen gemelos era extraño, pero que hablasen a la vez pudo conmigo y caí del banco. -¡Lo sentimos!

Me ayudaron a levantarme bajo la mirada de unos cuantos Gryffindors, entre esas miradas estaba la de Harry y sus amigos, entonces levantaron la vista por encima mía y ví a la profesora McGonagall con un montón de pergaminos vacíos.

-¡Stone! ¿Se ha vuelto a desmayar?

-Profesora ha sido culpa de George y mía por hablar a la vez, -Fred se lo explicó a la profesora, se ve de lejos que es un buen chico. -¿No hace falta que vuelva a la enfermería solo por caerse del banco, no?

-No Weasley, no hace falta, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Que no se vuelva una cosa habitual entre ustedes.

Fred asintió y le dió un codazo a George para que asintiera, el pobre di un gran salto que casi hace que todos los pergaminos saliesen volando. McGonagall les dio una mirada de disgusto y les entrego su horario. Al instante siguiente me dio el mío y siguió entregando horarios para todos los demás.

-¿En qué clases estás George?

-En las mismas que tú, Fred. ¿Y tú, Abby? -le miré con una cara extraña. -¿No es ese el diminutivo de tu nombre?

-Si lo es, pero nadie me había llamado así. -Mis ojos verdes miraron a ambos gemelos que estaban asombrados.

-Pero... ¿nadie nadie?

-Nadie nadie, Fred. -Se le notaba que estaba extrañado del poco cariño que había recibido. -Dejadme vuestros horarios, vamos a comprobar las clases en las que coincidimos.

Le quite el horario a Fred, que seguí alucinando y empece a comparar todas las clases. No había ni una sola que no coincidiese, ahora la asombrada era yo. George me quito los dos horarios y los miro, quedando también muy asombrado, miro a Fred y sonrió a lo que el último nombrado también sonrió y se acercaron a la vez a mí para darme un abrazo. Me quede helada, la última vez que había recibido un abrazo fue el de despedida de la maravillosa directora del orfanato muggle donde había vivido, no es que mis padres fuesen muggles, si no que eran unos grandes magos que no querían que se supiera que tenían una hija, o eso fue lo que Dumbledore me contó cuando fue a recogerme.

-¡Estamos juntos!

-¡Estamos juntos!

-¡Estamos juntos!

-¡Estamos juntos!

-¡Estamos juntos!

-¡Estamos juntos!

Los gemelos se turnaban para decirlo y todo aquel que pasaba por nuestro lado nos miraba incrédulos pero no era de extrañar, dos chicos de séptimo abrazando a una desconocida hasta hacía poco mientras que gritaban ¡Estamos juntos! no era algo que pasase todos los días.

-¿Por qué estáis tan felices de que nos toque juntos? No nos conocemos de nada. -Ya me encargué yo de estropearles su felicidad.

-Joven e inexperta Abby... -comenzó George.

-Ahora eres nuestra mejor amiga. -finalizó Fred.

¿MEJOR AMIGA? ¿NOS ACABAMOS DE CONOCER Y YA SOMOS MEJORES AMIGOS? Estos chicos no estaban nada bien de la cabeza, pero me caían bastante bien así que, ¿porque no aceptar su amistad? No iba a perder nada, además de que ellos eran "populares" por lo que había notado hacía unos instantes, era bueno tener unos amigos populares si tenía que hacerme amiga de Harry y de sus amigos más me valía empezar ya, la visión sería a finales de curso seguramente por lo que para esa fecha ya debía de ser una buena amiga de casi todo el mundo.

-¡Vamos Abby! -Fred me sacó de mis pensamientos -las clases van a empezar y aunque no me guste ir, tengo la sensación de que a ti si.

-No creas, hasta hace poco era invisible para todo el mundo, incluso para los profesores, por lo que faltaba a clase cuando no había podido estudiar para otra asignatura o tenía sueño. -Me quite todo el pelo que tenía en la cara, mi pelo negro era muy rebelde al tener tantos bucles, pero me encantaba.

Ambos gemelos comenzaron a reír a lo que me contagiaron su risa, que poco a poco fue pasándose a más alumnos hasta que todos los alumnos menos los Slytherins estaban riéndose a carcajada limpia y sin saber el porque.

-Algo me dice que nos llevaremos bien, Abby.

-Eso espero Fred.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Fred? -y menos mal que Fred era el curioso.

-Joven e inexperto George... tú tienes un lunar en el cuello que Fred no tiene y Fred tiene una cicatriz en la ceja que tú no tienes -había usado con el lo mismo que antes usó él contra mí.

Empece a andar hacía la salida del Gran Comedor teniendo detrás mía a ambos gemelos, que corrieron hasta alcanzarme para situarse cada uno a un lado mío. Algo me dice que este será un buen curso.


	3. Chapter 3

**El primer día de clases**

Con un gemelo a cada lado nos dirigimos a la primera clase del día, Historia de la Magia, no sé porque tenía esa asignatura en mi horario si yo no quería hacer nada relacionado con ella, yo quería trabajar en el callejón Diagon ayudando al señor Olivander con las varitas, pero por lo visto para eso necesitaba saber Historia.

Tampoco entendía el porque de la mayoría de las asignaturas, pero si la profesora McGonagall pensaba que las iba a necesitar, ¿quién era yo para decir que no?

En cuanto cruzamos la puerta de la clase, los gemelos se dirigieron a los pupitres del final, pero no me di cuenta hasta que ya estábamos sentados y el profesor Binns ya había empezado a hablar sobre guerras de duendes y demás. Gire la cabeza y empece a mirar a ambos gemelos que hablaban en susurros y de pronto garabateaban algo en un pergamino ya bastante escrito, suspire e intente prestar atención a lo que decía el profesor fantasma.

-Abby, Abby, despierta... -George estaba sacudiéndome por el hombro mientras que Fred a su otro lado miraba con curiosidad como su hermano me despertaba, espera ¿despertaba?- Sé que las clases de Binns son aburridas, pero ahora toca transformaciones, donde no te vas a poder dormir y solo nos quedan dos minutos para bajar al aula de transformaciones y evitar que McGonagall nos mate.

-No nos va a matar, solo nos quitará unos 30 puntos. -Ambos pusieron cara de horror.

-¡No podemos dejar que nos quiten tantos puntos! -Gritaron y, consiguiendo que me asustase, hablaron a la vez.

Cada uno se puso a uno de mis lados y me agarraron las manos para empezar a correr tirando de mí. Llegamos a clase por los pelos, y McGonnagal nos lanzó a los tres una mirada asesina. Los gemelos se dirigieron al final de la clase, sospecho que siempre se sientan al final, seguramente sea por eso por lo que nunca les había visto antes yo, cuando iba a clase, me sentaba al inicio o por el centro, supongo que siempre he querido llamar la atención inconscientemente, pero ya me había dado cuenta de que no era una de las mejores cosas (véase la caída del banco que me habían provocado los gemelos). La profesora empezó con la clase y, aunque pareciese extraño, los gemelos no estaban como en Historia de la Magia, si no escuchándola y tomando apuntes de vez en cuando, no conocía de nada a los gemelos pero, por la frase de Fred de no me gusta ir a clase, se me hizo muy extraño que se pusieran a prestar atención.

Después de transformar unas cuantas copas en ratones con existo de casi toda la clase, fuimos a Encantamientos donde, el profesor Flitwick que encima de sus cojines nos ayudo a repasar todos los encantamientos que habíamos aprendido en todos estos años, por lo que la clase fue un completo desastre. Durante la comida, Fred y George intentaron hacerme reír, y lo consiguieron, haciendo que casi me atragante con un muslo de pollo que estaba comiendo. La siguiente hora era libre, por lo que estuve con los gemelos recorriendo Hogwarts hasta que tuvimos que ir a Pociones junto con los Slytherins, lo mejor para terminar el primer día del curso es una clase doble de Pociones junto con la peor clase que nos llevamos y el profesor que más nos odia. Las dos horas se pasaron pronto, puede que fuera porque Snape tuvo que regañar a un par de Slytherins y a ningún Gryffidors ya que todos hicimos bien la poción del día y los Slytherins provocaron la explosión de sus calderos, además de hacer un agujero en el suelo de la mazmorra.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, los gemelos se sentaron cada uno a uno de mis lados, lo que llevaban haciendo todo el día y, para que mentir, no me importaba que estuviesen todo el rato pegados a mí es más, me estaba empezando a gustar demasiado. Antes de que la comida apareciese en la mesa, una chica y dos chicos se sentaron justo delante nuestra.

-Fred, George, ¿ella es la chica de anoche, la que acompañasteis a la enfermería, no? -el que hablo fue un pelirrojo, era bastante parecido a mis clones. Espera, ¿mis clones? ¿Qué me está pasando? Yo nunca he sido así, puede que fuese porque he sido solitaria hasta ahora, pero sé que no soy así.

-Ron, Harry, Hermione os presento a Abby Stone -Los tres me saludaron amigablemente, pero el que más me llamo la atención fue Harry, al que tenía que proteger. Me quede mirándole un rato hasta que George me dio un codazo y Fred siguió hablando como si nada, pero la mirada que me dio no era precisamente de que no pasase nada. -Abby, ellos son Ron Weasley, nuestro hermano pequeño; Harry Potter, el niño que vivió; y la última pero no menos importante, Hermione Granger, una de las pocas alumnas de Hogwarts que es capaz de escuchar al profesor Binns sin caer en un profundo sopor.

-Gracias por la presentación... ¿George? -la sonrisa diabólica que puso Fred la basto para rectificar- Fred. ¿Qué tal Abby? ¿Cómo es que has aguantado todo el rato al lado de estos dos?

-Son muy simpáticos, además de que me han ayudado a adaptarme a ser visible -sonreí a la chica, parecía muy maja.

-Fred y George, ¿simpáticos? ¿Solamente? -Y Harry por fin hablo, volví a mirarle hasta que otro codazo, esta vez de Fred, me hizo apartar la mirada de él, por lo que me dedique a comer mientras que hablaba- Estos dos chicos son los más bromistas de todo Hogwarts.

-¿A sí? Si os digo la verdad, nos hemos conocido hoy. Antes de esta mañana no sabía ni quien eran.

-¿Ez enzedio?

-¡RONALD!

-Lo ziento, Emion. -Todos comenzamos a reír, los acababa de conocer y actuaban como si me conocieran desde siempre, todos eran muy majos. -¿En serio Abby que no conocías a Fred y George?

-Es enserio. -Los gemelos se miraron entre ellos tristemente. -Nos os sintáis mal chicos, solo es que la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en mi habitación, por lo que no conozco a nadie.

-¿No has ido a ningún partido de Quiddich? -Los gemelos hablaron por tercera vez en el día a la vez, lo que provoco que me volviera a asustar, pero gracias a la intervención rápida de Fred evito que me cayera del banco.

-No, el Quiddich me gusta sí, pero para jugarlo no para verlo. -Harry, Ron, George y Fred suspiraron aliviados, se les notaba que eran unos grandes forofos del Quiddich.

Y hablando de Quiddich terminamos la cena, Hermione no había participado mucho en la conversación por lo que me prometí a mi misma que al día siguiente, cuando volviese a hablar con ella hablaríamos de algo que la gustase. Llegamos a la sala común entre risas y bromas, con lo que todos los alumnos allí reunidos nos miraron extrañados y más una chica pelirroja de ojos castaños, que al ver lo cerca que iba de los gemelos empezó a poner la misma cara que había puesto Fred cuando Hermione le confundió con George, lo cual me provoco más risas aún.

-Me voy a dormir, chicos y Hermione. -fue lo último que les dije antes de dirigirme a la escalera de la izquierda.

-Abby, las habitaciones de las chicas están por el otro lado. -Hermione fue la que hablo para recordarme que yo era la chica extraña.

-La mía no, duermo al final de la torre de los chicos, en una habitación para mi sola. Tiene dos camas más, pero nunca han sido ocupadas por nadie, no sé porque Dumbledore me asignó cuando llegué esa habitación.

-¿Dos camas? ¡Nosotros somos dos! -Y los gemelos hablaron a la vez, por suerte esta vez no me asustaron ya que me esperaba que lo hicieran.

-George, Fred, no creo que Dumbledore le diese a Abby esa habitación para que vosotros dos durmieseis con ella. -La mirada de los gemelos hacia Hermione fue... asesina se podría decir, a lo que Hermione respondió yéndose y cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras a su habitación añadió -¡hasta mañana!

-Yo también me voy chicos.

Subí las escaleras de la izquierda hasta el final de la torre hasta encontrar mi habitación por ya siete años. Me puse mi pijama y cuando estaba a punto de meterme en la cama, me acorde de cerrar la puerta. No es que no me fiase de los gemelos, Harry y Ron, era ya la costumbre; hacía años había averiguado que cuando cerraba la puerta mi habitación se volvía invisible. Ya debajo de mis sábanas, cerré los ojos para quedarme dormida pensando en ciertas personas que eran iguales.

Y... ¿qué os parece? ¿Me merezco algún review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Conociendo a Umbrige**

Después de una noche sin pesadillas, desperté tranquilamente en mi cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Había conseguido ser amiga de Harry, por lo que ahora podría protegerle mejor, lo que todavía no sabía era el porque de mi protección hacia él. Decidí que la próxima visión que tuviese, después de contársela al profesor Dumbledore le preguntaría, seguro que él sabía el porque, y si no lo sabía estaba buscando el motivo. Con mucha pereza decidí moverme de la cama e ir a ducharme, para más tarde ponerme el uniforme y, justo cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, a los gemelos casi les da un infarto del susto que les metí.

-¿¡Pero de dónde sales, Abby!? -Fred fue el primero que hablo.

-¿¡Quieres matarnos de un susto!? -Y ahora George.

-Lo primero, salgo de mi habitación, y lo segundo, no no quiero. ¿Alguna pregunta más? -Puse mi mejor sonrisa y comencé a bajar las escaleras. -¡Chicos, si no bajáis no llegaremos a desayunar!

Dicho lo último, los gemelos bajaron corriendo detrás mía y se volvieron a poner cada uno a uno de mis lados, la verdad es que no debería dejarles hacer eso, luego lo echaría de menos. Salimos por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y bajamos hasta el Gran Comedor hablando de las clases del día. A ambos les gustaba tener que dar doble hora de Transformaciones, mientras que yo prefería Encantamientos y Astronomía. Y así entre decidir que asignatura era mejor llegamos al Gran Comedor para disfrutar del maravilloso desayuno que los elfos domésticos habían preparado y ya de paso, que los gemelos me presentasen a Lee Jordan, el cual resulto un chico también muy simpático y bromista, así que yo hablaba tranquilamente con Lee mientras que los gemelos se dedicaban a garabatear algo en su sucio pergamino de la clase anterior de Historia de la Magia.

-Y, Abby... ¿cómo es que tu habitación está en la zona de chicos? ¿Y cómo es que no nunca la hemos visto?

-Lo primero no lo sé, tengo que preguntarle al profesor Dumbledore la próxima vez que le vaya a... -me calle de golpe, consiguiendo que los gemelos dejasen de escribir y me mirasen interrogantes, igual que Lee.

-¿Qué vayas a que, Abby? -el valiente que preguntó fue George, ahora gracias a su "valentía" tenía que buscar una excusa lo suficientemente buena para que no preguntasen nada más.

-Pues... voy a... a... -si quería que fuese creíble tenía que dejar de tartamudear. -¿Me prometéis que no se lo contaréis a nadie? -ganando tiempo de la manera más estúpida que se me había ocurrido, aunque eso hizo que los tres asintieran con ganas. -Bien, mi sueño es ser como Ollivander, es decir, ser una fabricante de varitas mágicas, por lo que cada cierto tiempo tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore para que me mande con Ollivander y que, poco a poco, ir aprendiendo el oficio mientras que termino el último curso en Hogwarts. Lo que quiero hacer después del colegio no puede saberlo nadie, Voldemort -la mención del nombre les hizo estremecerse, – lo siento, puede estar reclutando a nueva gente, y si sabe que va a haber una nueva fabricante de varitas puede coger a alguien que me importa -los gemelos me miraron asombrados, sabían que yo nunca había tenido a nadie que me importase -vosotros dos, so memos, para que yo trabaje para él creando la varita definitiva.

Gracias a que en ese momento se acabó el desayuno, no me preguntaron nada más, pero sabía que no había conseguido engañar a los gemelos, eran demasiado listos y, aunque pareciese mentira ya me conocían bastante bien. Nos dirigimos a Encantamientos, donde seguimos repasando; luego a pociones, donde está vez si, Snape regañó a todos los Gryffindors que pudo; en Transformaciones, los gemelos adoraron la clase práctica/teórica. Después de transformar un montón de cosas bastante bien, comimos para luego ir a Adivinación, donde Fred y George se tiraron toda la clase bromeando con Lee sobre las desgracias que nos iban a pasar durante todo el curso, aunque para desgracia nuestra, la profesora Trelawney nos mando a los cuatro ejercicios extra que aprovechamos para hacer -Lee, George y Fred obligados por mi parte- en el descanso que teníamos antes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ya dentro del aula, me senté con Fred en la última fila y, justo delante nuestra, estaban George con Lee, Fred estaba a punto de pasarles una nota cuando la profesora Umbrige apareció. Iba como en el banquete de bienvenida, totalmente vestida de rosa y, cuando empezó a hablar con su voz aguda, nos decepcionó a todos con los que ibamos a hacer:

-¡Buenos días alumnos!

-Buenos días, profesora Umbrige -todas las voces sonaron más o menos a la vez, unas antes que otras, unas más altas y así.

-Tendremos que practicar más, pero de momento está bien. -Lo último que dijo fue acompañado de una sonrisa bastante escalofriante. -Sacad pluma, pergamino y el libro, no quiero ver ni una sola varita encima de la mesa así que podéis guardarlas. -Un murmullo de tristeza acompaño a su última orden. -¡Silencio! Ahora, leer el primer capítulo del libro, en silencio y quiero que hagáis un resumen del mismo.

Se notaba que a todos nos aburría la idea, así que decidí ser un poco más visible de lo que estaba siendo últimamente:

-Profesora Umbrige...

-¿Sí, señorita...?

-Stone, Abby Stone. ¿Por qué debemos leer el libro en vez de ponernos a practicar hechizos? -Toda la clase sonrió ante lo último que dije excepto, como no, los Slytherins.

-Señorita Stone, no va a necesitar para nada saber Defensa después del colegio, no hay ningún peligro.

-Si lo hay, profesora, están los dementores, por ejemplo.

-¿Los dementores? Déjeme decirla que los dementores están es Azkaban y que de hay no salen.

-Entonces... ¿cómo es que Harry fue atacado por uno este verano, profesora Umbrige? -Fred se levantó de la silla y con lo último que dijo, consiguió que Umbrige se pusiera roja.

-¿Cómo se llama, señorito?

-Fred, Fred Weasley.

-Muy bien, señor Weasley, usted y la señorita Stone van a ser castigados. Vengan a mis despacho a las diez en punto, justo después de cenar, si llegan tarde será un doble castigo y ahora sientensen. -Fred y yo nos sentamos en la silla, segundo día de clases y castigados.

La clase acabo después de un buen rato en silencio mientras que todos "leíamos" y "resumíamos" el capítulo uno. Cuando por fin sonó la campana, todos recogimos rápidamente y salimos de esa clase a toda velocidad, a Fred se le notaba bastante enfadado y salió de la clase sin esperarnos a ninguno, pero salí corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Fred! ¡Fred!

-¿Qué pasa, Abby? -se le notaba el enfado en los ojos.

-Siento que te haya castigado.

-No es culpa tuya, pequeña -le miré sorprendida por como me había llamado, él era bastante alto y yo apenas le llegaba a los hombros. -¿Te sorprende que te llame así? Eres más bajita que yo.

-Ya, pero es un mote cariñoso y... -se me humedecieron los ojos, la última persona que me había llamado así era la señora Flubill, la directora del orfanato.

-No llores pequeña, si no te gusta no te lo digo más. -Me abrazo fuertemente, Fred era un amor de chico.

-Si me gusta, Fred, no te preocupes. -Susurré contra su camisa.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Esa voz nos hizo separarnos rápidamente, había sido George que junto con Lee ya nos habían alcanzado.

-Nada, no pasa absolutamente nada, ¿verdad, Abby?

-Eso, no pasa nada. -Les sonreí, aunque la respuesta de Fred me había decepcionado un poco.

Lee y George se lo creyeron y, junto con Fred empezaron a andar hacia la Sala Común, pero yo... más que subir con ellos bajé hasta el Vestíbulo para irme hasta mi refugio secreto.


	5. Chapter 5

**El castigo de Umbrige**

Mi refugio secreto, cada año pasaba más tiempo en el que en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Después de que yo me hubiera ido en junio del curso pasado nadie más había vuelto a ir allí, quien iba a decir que la estatua del arquitecto de Hogwarts escondía el pasadizo hacia la Torre de los Fundadores. En dicha torre, había un montón de libros, cuatro sillones cada uno del color de cada casa y un gran escritorio; además de una hermosa chimenea que siempre estaba encendida ya que la torre no tenía ninguna ventana, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías, así que por ende, todos los libros estaban en ellas.

Este sitio lo encontré en mi primer día de clases, mientras que huía de las mismas al ver que ninguno de los profesores me prestaba atención, ni ninguno de mis compañeros. Ahora que me doy cuenta no creo que este sitio lo hubiese encontrado si no hubiera sido porque, justo cuando salía corriendo hacia el patio, Peeves se cruzo en mi camino y abrió la estatua diciendo "She belongs in fairy tales", había sido una cosa rarísima que Peeves dijese eso en cualquier otro instante, pero cuando vi que la estatua se movía y que el poltergeist se iba silbando a otro lado no dude en entrar hacia la torre, supongo que le di lástima a Peeves para que me enseñase este sitio, pero no me di cuenta de que el sí me había visto. Días más tarde descubrí que los cuadros, los elfos y los fantasmas eran los únicos que podían verme, aparte del director Dumbledore claro.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera, todavía era pronto para tener que ir a cenar por lo que saque todos los libros del día y me puse a hacer los deberes. Para Encantamientos solo tuve que practicar el hechizo _Aguamenti_, el cual seguía sin saber el porque de que a veces me saliese de maravilla y otras acabase empapando todo; para Pociones tenía un redacción de medio metro sobre la poción Antidote; en Transformaciones, McGonnagal nos había mandado practicar el cambio de escritorio a bolso y viceversa; y, finalmente, Umbrige había mandado terminar de resumir el capítulo uno. Empece con la redacción de Pociones, seguí con el resumen de Umbrige y transforme con bastante éxito el escritorio en un bolso y el bolso en escritorio varias veces. Lo último que me quedaba era practicar para Encantamientos, pero como no volvía a tener clase hasta el lunes lo deje para practicar en el fin de semana. Volví a mirar el reloj y quedaban justo cinco minutos para que la cena se acabase, había tardado más de lo que esperaba en hacer todas las tareas así que me fui directamente hasta el despacho de Umbrige, llegando antes que ella. Me senté junto a la puerta a esperarla, algo me decía que Fred llegaría un poco tarde por lo que podía intentar usar ese tiempo para convencerla de que dejase ir a Fred, Umbrige parecía seria pero quizás si me comprometía a hacer el castigo de Fred además del mío él no tendría que cumplir un castigo que era por mi culpa.

-Señorita Stone, me alegro que se tomase en serio mi advertencia sobre llegar pronto. -La maldita arpía había aparecido cuando menos me la esperaba, me levanté rápidamente del suelo.

-Profesora Umbrige, ¿podría hacer yo el castigo de Fred en su lugar? -Se lo dije antes de que Fred apareciese y lo estropease todo.

-¿Por qué quiere hacer usted el castigo del señor Weasley? -Puso una cara de curiosidad, por lo que me dieron ganas de abofetearla al ser tan curiosa.

-Él... dijo lo de los dementores solo por no dejarme sola en el castigo -que bien miento, no se me había podido ocurrir nada mejor.

-¿Fue por eso? ¿Para no dejarla sola?

-Exacto, a él le fastidiaría más que yo cumpliese el castigo sola que tener que hacerlo. -Cruce los dedos por detrás de mi espalda, esperaba que la mentira valiese y Fred se librase del castigo.

-Muy bien, -descruce los dedos y emití un suspiro de alivio que no fue notado por la arpía -en cuanto aparezca le diré que no está castigado, ahora entré para cumplir su castigo.

La seguí hasta su despacho, el cual era totalmente rosa y estaba lleno de imágenes de gatos por todas partes, también había multitud de tapetes con flores y sobre el escritorio una multitud de papeles de color rosa, la verdad es que Umbrige no tenía ni pizca de sentido del gusto. Decidí dejar a mi decoradora interior apartada por un rato y dedicarme a cumplir el castigo:

-Muy bien señorita, va a coger esta pluma y va a copiar "no debo contradecir a mis superiores". -Dicho lo último me dedico una sonrisa muy forzada, como se notaba que no sabía sonreír de verdad.

No quise ni preguntarla por la tinta, por lo que comencé a escribir sobre el pergamino "no debo contradecir a mis superiores" y, cuando estaba terminando la frase, un dolor agudo en mi otra mano me hizo soltar la pluma y que las lágrimas empezaran a querer salir de mis ojos pero no las dejé, lo que buscaba la vieja arpía era que yo mostrase dolor y eso era algo que no iba a dejar que viera. Seguí copiando hasta que llamaron a la puerta, pero no paré, sabía que si lo hacía luego me sería más difícil seguir cumpliendo el castigo.

-Adelante.

-Siento mucho el retraso, profesora Umbrige, estaba acabando de cenar.

-No pasa nada señor Weasley, es más, ya no tiene que cumplir castigo.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, agradezca a su amiga, la señorita Stone que me ha... convencido para que se lo levante.

Levanté la vista de la hoja para mirar a Fred, a un incrédulo Fred que me miraba con ¿preocupación y enfado?, seguramente que me había estado buscando junto con George y Lee por todo el castillo. No soporté más su mirada y seguí con la copia.

-Puede marcharse, señor Weasley.

Oí la puerta cerrarse suavemente mientras que una lágrima empezaba a caer por mi mejilla, la mano me dolía horrores. Evitaba mirar mi reloj, pero sabía que ya llevaba un rato bien largo escribiendo lo mismo, hasta que no lo pude soportar más y lo mire; ya eran las tres de la mañana, Umbrige debió de mirar uno de sus relojes ya que me hablo:

-Señorita, venga aquí y enséñeme su mano. -Hice lo que me dijo, prefería no hacer nada que me hiciese copiar más. Cogió mi mano con brusquedad y la observo con detenimiento -muy bien, creo que ha cogido el mensaje, si vuelve a pasar algo así, el castigo no será de un día si no de una semana. Puede irse, pero recuerde, tiene que cumplir el castigo de su amigo Fred así que la espero mañana a la misma hora.

-Claro, profesora, pero mañana no podré quedarme tanto como hoy, tengo clase de Astronomía a medianoche -ella asintió.

Una sonrisa falsa fue lo último que vi de ella antes de cerrar la puerta, mire mi mano antes de ir a la sala común, un hilo de sangre salía de cada letra y dolía, la herida era bastante profunda y no era de extrañar, había pasado cinco horas copiando la misma frase una y otra vez. Deje de mirar mi mano y salí corriendo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, teniendo cuidado por si aparecía la Sra. Norris, Filch, algún prefecto o profesor que estuviese haciendo ronda por el castillo. Llegué sin incidentes hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y la tuve que despertar para que me dejase pasar, pero como estaba tan dormida ni se molesto en esperar a que la dijera la contraseña, se limito a refunfuñar y apartarse, pero por si acaso se la susurre y pase, aunque quizás hubiera debido irme a mi refugio:

-¡Abby! ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? ¿Por qué Umbrige no me ha hecho cumplir el castigo? ¿Cuál ha sido el castigo? -Cogió aire, todo lo había dicho de carrerilla, pero por suerte no me había preguntado porque escondía mi mano. -¿Por qué escondes tu mano? -Contra antes lo digo antes lo pregunta.

-Toda la tarde estuve en mi refugio secreto. Umbrige no te ha hecho cumplir el castigo porque yo se lo he pedido, era culpa mía el castigo así que mañana lo cumpliré por ti. El castigo era copiar "no debo contradecir a mis superiores". -Y ahora lo de mi mano, no quería saber como se pondría Fred cuando la viese. -Y escondo la mano por esto -se la enseñe, ahora la mano me sangraba más al haber tenido la mano colgando la sangre se había acumulado para salir.

-¿¡Cómo te ha hecho eso!? -Furia era lo único que asomaba por sus ojos. -¿¡Y dices que mañana vas a cumplir mi castigo!? ¡Ni hablar, mañana iré yo!

Negué con la cabeza y me dirigí hacía mi habitación, no iba a permitir que Fred cumpliese el castigo con la arpía de mal gusto. Fred me siguió hasta mi habitación y, cuando vio desde la entrada mi cuarto se quedo muy sorprendido, no era normal que tuviese una habitación para mí sola.

-Tienes razón, tu habitación existe, pero todavía no has explicado el por qué de que nunca la hayamos visto.

-Fácil, mi habitación tiene un encantamiento que se activa cuando cierras la puerta, provocando que la habitación se vuelva invisible para quien está fuera. -Le sonrío, siempre había tenido ganas de explicarle a alguien el funcionamiento del encantamiento que protege mi habitación. -¿Desea algo más, señor Weasley?

-Claro que no, señorita Stone, ahora mismo me marcho y la dejo descansar, pero mañana me enseñará su refugio secreto y me dirá el verdadero motivo de porque tiene que visitar a Dumbledore cada poco tiempo.

Le sonrío mientras que se va de la habitación, pero en cuanto cierra la puerta, mi mente ya está pensando como hacer que me creyese sobre mis visitas al profesor Dumbledore y, así, es como me quede profundamente dormida.

La verdad es que odio escribir algo en los capítulos, pero sé que debería, principalmente por esas lectoras que tengo, espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leerme :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Segundo castigo y fin de la primera semana **

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, en el había siete Harrys, una motocicleta, dos thestrals y cinco escobas. Yo iba en una escoba, al lado de un hombre pelirrojo y con gafas y, detrás suya, había un Harry. Nos alejábamos volando, esquivando y luchando contra los mortífagos que nos perseguían. El señor pelirrojo empezó a resbalar de la escoba y, por suerte, puede recogerle mientras que el Harry de la escoba aceleraba bastante para ir abriéndonos el camino y que así pudiésemos seguirle.

Desperté justo en esa parte del sueño, y desperté bastante inquieta, no era normal soñar con gente que no conocías y la salvabas de una muerte segura mientras que unos cuantos mortífagos te perseguían para matarte o torturarte, quien sabe que opción escogerían. Decidí no pasar más tiempo en la cama pensando en el sueño e ir preparándome para desayunar, con lo que me di una ducha rápida y me puse mi uniforme para, después, salir de la habitación y darme un susto al encontrarme a Fred y George delante de mi puerta:

-¡Buenos días Abby! -Desde por la mañana hablan a la vez -¿Qué tal has dormido?

-He dormido bastante bien y vosotros.

-También bien, ahora cuéntanos el verdadero motivo de tus visitas a Dumbledore -nos conocíamos desde hace poco y ya sabían cuando mentía y cuando no.

-Ya os lo dije ayer, es para practicar mi futuro empleo. -Cada vez que mentía con respecto a este tema me ponía muy nerviosa, las manos me empezaban a temblar y no paraba de jugar con mi pelo.

-Vale, Abby, te creemos -estaba claro que no lo hacían, por lo menos Fred, quizás George si, a saber.

-Muy bien, ya os habéis convencido de lo que hago, así que bajemos a desayunar.

-Por cierto, nos tienes que enseñar tu refugio. -¿Cómo sabía George lo de mi refugio? -Me lo ha contado Fred, igual que lo del castigo. -Suspiré, por lo menos no había querido ver mi mano, que estaba exactamente igual que ayer solo que sin la sangre.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor para desayunar con algo de prisa, habíamos estado mucho rato en la habitación y luego las escaleras habían estado en contra nuestra. Nos dirigimos a la doble hora de Herbología, donde nos mandaron una redacción de quince centímetros sobre las mandrágoras; en Pociones, Snape quito a Gryffindor diez puntos porque mi redacción se pasaba un centímetro de lo que pidió; en Transformaciones fue todo genial, ni siquiera nos mandaron ejercicios; y, en Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, estuvimos repasando en un aula todos los animales que habíamos visto en los anteriores cursos. En resumen, fue uno de los mejores días de clase, por lo menos hasta la hora de la cena donde Fred insistió en ir pero yo no quería, hasta que George dio la solución, Fred y él me acompañaría hasta la puerta pero Fred no entraría y yo cumpliría su castigo, copiando lo más despacio que pudiera para que la mano no me sangrase más. Y así fue, después de dos horas copiando lentamente solo había llenado un pergamino por una cara, pero eso a Umbrige le bastó al ver que mi mano ya tenía la cicatriz suficiente.

Al salir del despacho de la arpía, me encontré a los clones esperándome para irnos a Astronomía y, no me di cuenta, pero cogí la mochila que me habían traído con la mano en la que tenía la copia por lo que empezó a sangrar nada más cerrar la mano sobre una de las correas. Fred y George se acercaron rápido y uno me vendo la mano con una venda salida de no sé donde mientras que el otro me quitaba la mochila. Cada gemelo se puso a uno de mis lados por la costumbre y, yo creo que por algo más, pero la verdad es que se lo agradecí en mis pensamientos, me sentía muy cansada. Justo antes de entrar al aula de Astronomía miré mi mano con la venda, la cual ya estaba roja, por lo que los gemelos me la quitaron y me pusieron otra más, la herida debía estar sobre algunas venas sobre mi mano porque no dejaba de sangrar.

Me senté entre George y Fred por petición suya, pero no hablé con ellos en toda la clase, me sentía un poco débil. La clase acabo sin problemas, aunque la profesora Sinistra nos mando cantidad de tareas para la siguiente semana. Íbamos hacia la sala común en silencio, ahora por lo menos me habían dejado coger mi mochila al ver que la venda ya no tenía tanta sangre como antes de la clase, me agradaba que se preocuparan por mí pero no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención. Cuando estábamos a unos cinco tramos de escalera intentaron empezar una conversación:

-Abby, ¿estás bien? -Asentí a la pregunta de George, no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con nadie.

-¿Por qué no hablas, pequeña?

-¿Pequeña? ¿Por qué la llamas así, Fred?

-Porque es más pequeña que yo, George, además me parece que le pega.

-Tienes razón la pega, ahora yo también te voy a llamar así, ¿te parece bien, Abby?

-¡No! -Fred no me había dejado responder a la pregunta de George. -Se me ocurrió a mí por lo que solo yo la puedo llamar así.

Me empecé a reír por lo que había dicho Fred y por la cara de "enfado" que había puesto George, la verdad es que sabían como sacar una sonrisa a alguien cuando no se encuentra muy animada. Entramos a la sala común, que estaba más que vacía y en vez de subirnos a dormir nos quedamos un rato allí hablando un poco sobre la familia de los gemelos, no es que quisieran restregarme que tenían una familia numerosa, con unos padres que los adoraban y hermanos a los que chinchar, es más, yo misma les había pedido que me contaran sobre ella, pero justo cuando iban a hablarme de ella empece a bostezar por lo que decidieron dejar el relato para otro momento y me mandaron a dormir.

En lo que quedo de semana, fuimos incapaces de hablar tranquilos ni un solo momento. Todos los profesores nos mandaban un montón de deberes porque, según sus palabras, los ÉXTASIS eran muy difíciles y teníamos que estar muy bien preparados para ellos. Llego el viernes y una sesión doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la que Umbrige nos obligó a seguir leyendo y resumiendo cada capítulo del aburrido libro de texto. Así llego el fin de semana, con gran cantidad de tareas por hacer y de apuntes que pasar a limpio, por lo que no pude enseñar a los gemelos mi refugio secreto, del cual todavía no tenía muy claro si debía o no decirles donde estaba y cual era la contraseña.


	7. Chapter 7

**La única Weasley**

Llevábamos una vida bastante ajetreada, entre deberes y apuntes que pasar a limpio, no había quien encontrarse un rato libre en su agenda, pero una noche por suerte pudimos encontrar ese hueco, más bien lo encontré yo porque los gemelos no se preocupaban mucho por sus ÉXTASIS, pensaban coger mis apuntes a final de curso y copiarlos para estudiarlos. Algo que los gemelos nunca harían sería copiar, eran demasiado honrados.

Lo que iba diciendo, encontré un hueco libre casi al final de la segunda semana de clases, y justo en ese día conocí a otra Weasley, la única desde hacía siglos según me contaron los clones. Al principio, Ginny desconfiaba de mi ya que no quería decirla el motivo de mi primera noche del curso en la enfermería, pero gracias a Hermione, conseguí que confiase en mí además antes de irse a su dormitorio me había dicho que se fiaba por otro motivo que yo tenía que descubrir, y ahora, un día más tarde, en el descanso entre dos clases, me rompía la cabeza intentando saber que era. Quedaba casi todo el descanso cuando di con una posible solución, se fiaba de mí porque sus hermanos lo hacían. Está claro que puede ser eso, pero también puede ser cualquier otra cosa, Ginny es una chica muy sociable por lo que conoce a la gente mucho mejor que yo y es capaz de saber como son en un momento, al contrario que yo. A pesar de nuestras diferencias evidentes nos llevábamos muy bien, por lo que me auto-prometí preguntarla cual era el motivo de que se fiase de mí. Algo en mi interior tenía ganas de decirla que hacía bien en no fiarse, pero la otra parte me decía que lo dejase como estaba, que daba igual, que ella nunca sabría que yo mentía con algunas cosas.

-Abby, tengo que hablar contigo sobre mis hermanos.

-¿Qué pasa con los gemelos? -Me alarmé, algo les había podido pasar a mis mejores amigos y yo no lo sabía.

-No les ha pasado nada, tranquila -la lance una mirada asesina, había conseguido asustarme un montón.

-Últimamente están un poco más raros de lo normal.

-¿Raros? Yo los veo igual que la semana pasada. A lo mejor están un poco cansados por los entrenamientos de Quiddich que organiza Angelina, he oído que son muy duros. -Me encogí de hombros, la verdad es que llevaba sin hablar un rato largo con los gemelos desde que cumplí el castigo de Fred por el para ser exacta.

-No sé, no creo que sea por eso. Si te cuentan algo me avisas, por favor, estoy preocupada por ellos -dicho lo último se fue a vete a saber tú donde, a lo que me provocó otra duda, ¿dónde están Fred y George?

Me levanté de debajo del árbol donde estaba sentada y me puse a buscarlos, todavía quedaba más de la mitad de la hora libre de este odioso jueves. No hubiera sido odioso si no acabáramos de haber tenido a Umbrige, la profesora me había vuelto a castigar, otra vez por lo mismo según ella, lo único que había hecho había sido negarme a leer el capítulo que tocaba hoy por lo que me había ganado una semana de castigo. Después de que se acabara la clase, Fred y George se habían ido de clase sin esperarme, mientras que Lee se dedicaba a mirarlos como se alejaban y dedicarme una mirada bastante extraña para acto seguido irse también.

Dejé de pensar en la clase y me puse a buscar a los gemelos, no pensé mucho donde podían estar por lo que fui a ver a unas personitas que seguro que sabían donde estaba cada estudiante y profesor del castillo, los elfos domésticos. Me había hecho muy amiga suya en el primer curso, por lo que ahora cumplían todo lo que yo les decía. Me dirigí hacia las cocinas y ni siquiera me hizo falta preguntar a los elfos, los gemelos estaban allí comiendo y hablando con ellos.

-¡Fred, George! -Los nombrados se giraron. -Hola chicos -les dije a los elfos, que me miraban con amistad en los ojos, seguro que más de uno de ellos tenía ganas de abrazarme por lo que me agaché y unos cuantos vinieron para darme un fuerte abrazo, los había echado mucho de menos todo el verano, ellos eran los únicos que me abrazaban. -Vosotros dos, magos, ¿por qué no me habéis esperado cuando hemos salido de clases?

-Abby, vuelves a estar castigada, te va a volver a hacer copiar y tu mano no está para que vuelva a sangrar, la última vez llegaste a Astronomía bastante débil. -Se notaba la preocupación en la voz de George, no me gustaba que hiciera eso.

-Abby, aguantaras la primera noche, pero la segunda estarás otra vez débil, a saber si la tercera puedes aguantar, y si lo haces llegarás a la sala común por los pelos. -Fred también estaba preocupado pero, ¿qué iba a hacer yo si soy medio propensa al sangrado?

-No os preocupéis, ya me las apañaré para salir viva. -Tragué saliva para añadir finalmente, -Ginny está preocupada por vosotros, dice que estáis más raros que de costumbre, así que o volvéis a ser los mismos o os corto el pelo. -Se miraron asustados, por lo que me habían contado, les había costado convencer a su madre para que les dejase tener el pelo largo y querían conservarlo, además sabían que yo sería capaz de cortarlo.

-¡El pelo no! -Gemelos modo dramático, encendido. -¡Lo que quieras menos nuestro hermoso pelo!

-Esta bien, pero volver a ser los mismos, vuestra hermanita está preocupada -les dije entre risas, me encantaba estar con ellos, eran geniales. -Y, según me dice mi reloj el timbre de cambio de clase sonará... ya -el timbre sonó justo en el "ya" -así que vamos antes de llegar tarde a la próxima clase. Adiós, chicos, prometo venir a veros en cuanto tenga un poco de tiempo libre, -les prometí a los elfos para después salir casi corriendo con los gemelos detrás, la clase de ahora era Historia de la Magia y en ella todo el mundo se quería poner atrás para poder dormir un poco sin que se notase por lo que teníamos que llegar pronto.

Llegamos por los pelos, pero Lee nos había guardado unos asientos a su lado que, justamente estaban al final del todo pegados a la pared. Esos sitios eran los mejores, a saber cuanto tiempo llevaba Lee esperando para conseguirlos. La clase empezó y dejé por imposible tomar apuntes, por lo que me puse a jugar al tres en raya contra Lee, los gemelos volvían a estar con su pergamino y ni siquiera Lee era participante en lo que tramasen ellos. Al final la clase pasó bastante rápido, Lee era un buen jugador de tres en raya y estuvimos toda la hora con la misma partida para acabar en empate. Hoy, por suerte no teníamos muchos deberes por lo que los hice en un momento. Bueno lo de muchos deberes era relativo porque terminé unos minutos antes de la cena. Sabía que los ÉXTASIS eran difíciles y que teníamos que estudiar mucho, pero tal cantidad de deberes no era normal.

Bajé a la cena sin ganas para sentarme al lado de Hermione. Empezamos a hablar de las clases, más concretamente de la de Umbrige. Los de quinto también estaban dando solo teoría y, Hermione me dijo que era un secreto, que entre ella y Ron habían pensado decirle a Harry que les enseñase DCLAO a todos aquellos que quisieran, la reunión en la que se decidiría todo sería en Hosgmeade la primera vez que fuésemos en Cabeza de Puerco.

En cuanto terminé la cena, me puse a pensar el modo de convencer a los gemelos y Lee de asistir a esa reunión. Tenía que proteger a Harry fuera como fuera así que tenía que estar en ese grupo. Pensé demasiado y me di cuenta nada más decirles a los tres la idea de Hermione, aceptaron enseguida, estaban a favor de tener más preparación contra las artes oscuras, aunque eso significase tener que estudiar fuera de los horarios.

Y esa noche hice algo fuera de lo normal antes de irme a dormir. Me acerqué a los gemelos y les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno para susurrarles que no se preocupasen por mí. Y también, para que mentir, porque desde la primera vez que los vi tenía ganas de hacerlo.

No sé si subiré capitulos 3 veces a la semana (más o menos), solo dos o lo que sea, ¿qué opináis?


	8. Chapter 8

**La segunda visión**

Viernes. El curso pasado me gustaban, pero desde que empezamos la semana pasada y teníamos para acabar las clases de la semana a nuestra "maravillosa" profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras los había empezado a odiar con toda mi alma. No tarde mucho más en moverme de la cama, la verdad es que estaba muy cansada, pero no me quedaba otra y, además, sentía que la cama me llamaba. Suspiré y empecé a vestirme, pero hoy cambié algo, la camiseta. Hasta ayer había estado llevando las de manga corta, pero en las clases hacía un poco de frío y lo pase mal por eso hoy no me iba a arriesgar. Mire el horario y vi lo que tocaba, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Me-nos mal que había cogido la camiseta de manga larga. Nada más abrir la puerta, me encontré a Hermione y a Ginny esperándome. Normalmente eran los gemelos los que estaban ahí no ellas, pero no me dio tiempo a preguntar nada ya que cada una me cogió de un brazo y me empujo hacia mi habitación para después cerrar la puerta.

-¿Cuál de mis hermanos te gusta? -Ginny era muy directa y... -Abby no me hagas que te lo saque a cosquillas -y tenía buenas amenazas.

-¿Y a ti quién te gusta, Ginny? -Buena salida para algo que estaba claro tenía que pensar la respuesta.

-Michael Corner, estoy saliendo con él, -comento distraída -pero no hemos venido a hablar de con quien salgo o de quien me gusta si no de ti. Venga Abby, ¿cuál de los gemelos te gusta?

-¿A mí? ¿Quién me gusta de mis dos mejores amigos? -Dije bien alto "mejores amigos" -Solo somos amigos, nada más, no me gusta ninguno de tus hermanos.

-Entonces... ¿por qué los besos en las mejillas a cada uno anoche? -Un día mataré a Hermione.

-¿Y dices que no te gusta ninguno?

-No me gusta ninguno, además tengo una misión que cumplir en el colegio y no tengo tiempo de fijarme en nadie. -Ginny puso una cara de sorpresa y Hermione más de lo mismo.

-¿Misión? ¿Cuál?

-El Sombrero Seleccionador mencionó en el año en el que entré a Abby y que tenía una misión que cumplir y que empezaba ese mismo año. -Ya es definitivo, voy a matar a Hermione.

-Gracias, Herms por recordarme y decirle a Ginny las palabras del Sombrero. -Me estaba empezando a gustar el sarcasmo, todo hay que decirlo.

-Como esa misión ponga en peligro a los gemelos lamentarás haber confiado en mí. -Una Ginny enfadada era muy peligrosa y daba bastante miedo, menos mal que mi misión era proteger a Harry.

-No Ginny, mi misión no tiene nada que ver con tus hermanos, -Hermione iba a decir algo pero no la deje- no os puedo contar todavía de que va.

-Sea cual sea tu misión cuenta con nosotras para lo que sea -asentí a Hermione y a Ginny, sabía que algún día se lo iba a tener que contar, probablemente a final de curso lo sabrían.

-Cuenta con nosotras sí, pero como no nos demos prisa no llegaremos a desayunar ni un poco e iremos a las clases con el estómago vacío y, según dice Luna, no es bueno para el celebro.

Bajamos rápidamente todas las escaleras hasta el Gran Comedor y allí, cada una se fue con sus amigos. Ginny se fue con unas chicas de su curso también Gryffindors. Hermione fue con Harry y Ron, y cuando este último la saludo con la boca llena empezó a gritarle. Y por último yo, que me fui con los gemelos, los cuales al verme se separaron y me sentaron entre los dos para después darme un beso en la mejilla cada uno.

-Te lo debíamos -me puse roja por los besos, aunque esta vez no me caí al oírlos hablar a la vez.

-Si vosotros lo decís... -me encogí de hombros y empecé a desayunar, hace un momento tenía mucha hambre, pero después de los besos de los gemelos en mi estómago solo había mariposas revoloteando.

-Abby, te queríamos pedir un favor... -empezó George.

-¿Puedes venir a vernos a la selección de guardián de Gryffindor? -terminó Fred, y entonces ambos pusieron una cara de perro abandonado que les salía muy bien, por lo que debían de usarla mucho.

-Claro, ¿a qué hora es?

-A las... siete. -Después de las clases, no había problema con eso así que asentí y seguí desayunando, aunque comía obligada por mi celebro.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba la primera clase y nos dirigimos hasta las cercanías del Bosque Prohibido para dar la primera clase del día. El resto del día paso en un momento hasta que llego la doble hora de DCAO, que en vez de dos horas parecieron cuatro. Para terminar redondo el viernes, Umbrige nos mando resúmenes de los próximos tres capítulos, por suerte se hacían en un momento no como los deberes de Transformaciones y Herbología, dos redacciones de un metro y medio de cosas que precisamente en el libro de clase se hablaban un párrafo de cada una, por lo que había que buscar en los libros de la biblioteca.

El día estaba siendo perfecto, no nos habían quitado puntos ni castigado, pero para mí se torció y mucho. Mientras que estaba viendo las pruebas de selección de guardián, en las que Fred estaba muy distraído y George le regañaba por eso, decidí asomarme por la barandilla de las gradas y entonces, la segunda visión estropeó mí día.

_«El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca. . . Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. . . Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. . . Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida. . . » _

_Harry miraba incrédulo el lugar donde la profecía se había roto..._

FRED'S POV

Estaba junto con George en las escobas, aunque no estaba muy pendiente de las budgers por lo que mi gemelo no paraba de regañarme, estaba más pendiente de Abby. La veía las caras que ponía cuando el guardián era más o menos bueno y le marcaban un tiro, como cuando fue Ron. Ronnie no era malo pero estaba muy nervioso, George y yo teníamos la culpa he de admitir. En el último tiro de Ron no lo miré, llevaba unos cuantos parando los tiros de Angelina, Katie y Alicia así que deje de mirar a mi hermano para mirar a Abby. Ella se estaba acercando a la barandilla de las gradas cuando, de golpe, los ojos se la cerraron y se precipitó hacia delante. No podía dejar que se cayera desde tanta altura por lo que fui volando hasta ella y me puse debajo para evitar el gran golpe que se iba a dar, pero iba con tanta fuerza que me caí con ella en brazos, por suerte solo fue un par de metros y no dolió tanto como otras caídas.

-¡Fred! -George se acercaba en su escoba mientras que yo seguía tirado en el suelo con Abby encima mía, ella no paraba de temblar por lo que la abracé fuertemente. -¿Qué le ha pasado a Abby? ¿Estás bien? ¿Está ella bien? ¿Estáis los dos bien?

-Pues se ha desmayado, creo, y ha caído por la barandilla; yo estoy bien, ella está bien, creo, y eso ya lo has preguntado -una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi cara, George y yo siempre intentábamos estar bromeando en todo rato para hacer que las cosas serias dejasen de serlo tanto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

ABBY'S POV

Después de la visión había despertado con alguien abrazándome fuertemente mientras que oía voces a lo lejos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -La persona que me estaba abrazando se alejo de mí y pude ver que era Fred, que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Te has desmayado, pequeña -lo dijo tranquilamente -casi te haces papilla al caer por la barandilla de las gradas, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido asomarte?

-Cuando me iba a asomar no había notado que me iba a venir una vi... que me iba a desmayar -y casi confieso mis visiones, estar tan cerca de Fred me ponía bastante nerviosa no lo voy a negar.

-Abby, deberías ir a la enfermería -no me había dado cuenta de que George estaba cerca hasta que hablo, y encima parecía enfadado.

-No pasa nada, tengo estás visi... estos desmayos de vez en cuando -si seguía cerca de Fred acabaría hablando de mis visiones, y aunque confiaba en los gemelos sabía que no era el momento de contárselo, había demasiada gente delante y si se enteraban... bueno, mi salud mental se vería en juego. Si descubriesen que tengo visiones, todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts vendrían a preguntarme por su futuro y, aunque lo pudiera ver, no podría decir nada era una de las reglas de tener este don, Dumbledore me lo había dicho la primera vez que le conté mis visiones.

Muy a mi pesar, me separé de Fred. No tenía ningunas ganas pero si no, Ginny y Hermione empezarían a pensar que me gustaba Fred y eso no era verdad. ¿No es verdad, no?


	9. Chapter 9

**La tienda de varitas**

Dormí mal, dormí muy mal. Había escuchado la profecía y para no olvidadla la había apuntado en un papel, pero no paraba de leerlo. Estuve durmiendo a trozos toda la noche, cada vez que me despertaba miraba el papel, leía la profecía y me ponía a pensar el significado hasta que me quedaba dormida. Así me pasé toda la noche, no era de extrañar que, cuando cogí bien el sueño, me despertase a la una y cuarto, justo a tiempo para poder vestirme y bajar a comer.

GEORGE'S POV

Al ver a Fred y a Abby abrazados después de que está última se desmayase y casi matase hizo que me enfadara. Bueno, no me enfade, solo que un extraño sentimiento apareció en mi estómago. A mí no me gustaba Abby, eso lo tenía claro, por ella solo sentía cariño de mejores amigos y de hermana pequeña, nada más. Pero al verlos abrazados y hablando en susurros, ella que se ponía nerviosa... hizo que algo se encendiera en mi interior. "Celos" mi conciencia no estaba por la labor de hacerme caso. "Ya te he dicho que no, que Abby no me gusta." "Entonces... ¿por qué estás sintiendo celos de tu hermano gemelo?

-¡QUÉ NO ESTOY CELOSO!

-¿De qué no estás celoso Feorge? -Las conversaciones con uno mismo hay que hacerlas en privado, ya me estoy empezando a dar cuenta.

-De nada, Gred.

-Venga, puedes contármelo.

-Pues...

-¡Ja! Sabía que había algo. -Fred sonrió, me había pillado.

-Ayer, cuando abrazaste a Abby... -su cara empezó a cambiar de color, se empezó a sonrojar -¿Qué pasa Freddy? ¿Te gusta Abby?

-Emmm... ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme Abby? Por favor... -empezó a decir cosas sin sentido, ya era definitivo, le gustaba Abby -¿Tanto se nota?

-No, Fred, no se te nota nada. -Ahora sabía porque la había salvado ayer, porque estaba tan distraído en las pruebas de guardián, porque cuando Abby nos dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla hacía unos días se quedo mirando a la nada con cara de tonto, …

-No la puedes decir nada, si Abby se entera no me querrá hablar nunca más. -Mi hermano era un galán, pero si una chica le gustaba de verdad se volvía un poco inseguro.

-No Gred, no la diré nada. Ella nunca sabrá tu secreto.

-Bien. Ahora cuéntame lo que te pasa. -Mierda, ¿y ahora que le decía?

-Emmm... pues que... cuando abrazabas a Abby... sentí algo extraño. -Fred se quedó bastante sorprendido. -Quiero a Abby como a una hermana pequeña pero cuando te vi abrazándola...

-Celos.

-No, Fred. No estoy celoso.

-No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación. Estabas celoso.

-Abby no me gusta.

-Creo que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-No me gusta, solo estoy confundiendo mis sentimientos, nada más.

-Si te gusta ve a por ella.

-¡Qué no me gusta!

-¡George! Te lo digo en serio, si te gusta ve a por ella. -Fred estaba serio, eso nunca ocurría.

-Fred, no me gusta, te lo digo en serio. Sabes lo que paso con la última amiga que tuve, pensaba que me gustaba pero solo fue porque te vi abrazándola.

-¿Estás condenado a pensar que te gusta una chica cuando no te gusta? -Empezamos a reírnos, era una teoría bastante graciosa. -Vamos a comer, tengo hambre y sé que tú también. -Acertó como siempre, cada vez que Fred tenía hambre me la acababa pasando, igual que cuando yo la tenía se la pasaba a él. Era algo muy gracioso, eso siempre había vuelto loca a nuestra madre.

ABBY'S POV

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrió, provocando que casi me cayera por las escaleras del susto, pero una de las personas que salió de la habitación consiguió sujetarme por lo que las escaleras de los dormitorios no se llenaron de sangre.

-¡Abby! ¡Ve con cuidado, te vas a matar!

-¡No me mataría si vosotros dos no abrierais las puertas haciendo tanto ruido y consiguiendo asustarme! -Sabía que era George el que me había gritado, y pensaba que había sido él también el que me había agarrado hasta que me giraron y vi a Fred demasiado cerca mío.

-Pequeña, ten cuidado. -Fred habló con una voz suave y me acerco a él para, después dejarme junto a él.

-Emm... gracias... sí, eso, gracias. -¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Solo es Fred, uno de mis dos mejores amigos, nada más. -¿Vamos a comer? Me acabo de levantar y tengo hambre.

-Claro. -Estaba claro que nunca me iba a acostumbrar a que hablasen a la vez, casi me caigo otra vez por las escaleras y Fred me volvió a agarrar.

-Te soltaré cuando estemos en la Sala Común, si sigues así te caerás. -Cumplió lo dicho ya que hasta que no estuvimos justo al lado de la salida no me soltó, había pasado más tiempo del que había dicho, pero me daba igual, hubiera preferido bajar el resto de las escaleras con Fred agarrándome, me sentía más segura.

Cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor, dirigí la vista hacia el Director y le hice una asentimiento de cabeza, era nuestra señal para decirnos que había tenido una visión. Comí rápidamente para ir pronto al despacho de Dumbledore y así poder pasar un sábado agradable con los gemelos, quería enseñarles mi escondite secreto.

Cuando llegué al despacho, dije la contraseña cera de oído, y pasé pero para mi sorpresa allí no solo me esperaba Dumbledore, también lo hacía la profesora Umbrige.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Stone, viene por las clases con Ollivander, ¿no es así? -¿Cómo sabía el Director lo que les había contado a los gemelos?

-Sí, ¿puedo ir ya? -Decidí seguir el juego del Profesor, más me valía que Umbrige no se enterase de que tenía visiones.

-Puede ir, la chimenea ya está conectada a la Red Flu, aquí tiene un poco de Polvos Flu, guarde algo para la vuelta. -¿Era verdad que iba a ir con Ollivander? Dejé de pensar y me acerqué a la chimenea.

-¡Tienda Ollivander's!

Todo empezó a dar vueltas, veía un montón de chimeneas y llamas verdes por todas partes hasta que salí por la correcta.

-La estaba esperando, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarla y poco tiempo para hacerlo, señorita Stone.

-Por supuesto, señor Ollivander. -Le seguí por toda la tienda hasta su despacho.

-A las ocho debe de estar en Hogwarts y ya son las tres, solo tenemos cinco horas hasta la próxima visita, en el siguiente trimestre.

Y así pasé la tarde, no había podido contarle al profesor Dumbledore mi visión, pero gracias a la vieja arpía había conseguido pasar una tarde haciendo lo que me gustaba.

¿Me regalaríais una review por mi cumpleaños? Desde ayer soy mayor de edad (en el mundo mágico, no en el muggle) y puedo usar la magia e.e Sería un regalo muy bonito ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**La suma inquisidora **

Cuando llegué a la sala común después de mi trabajo con Ollivander, los gemelos me empezaron a interrogar sobre donde había estado, que si me había vuelto a desmayar, como estaba, … Les conté donde había estado, pero como le había prometido al señor Ollivander que no contaría nada de lo que había hecho con él, esa parte la omití. A los gemelos se les notaba que estaban preocupados por mí, según me dijo Hermione habían estado dando vueltas por el castillo a ver si me encontraban, pero aunque no lo habían logrado habían seguido buscando hasta que, Ginny les había dicho que fueran a la sala común y descansaran un poco, aunque pareciese mentira, Ginny y su madre eran las únicas personas capaces de controlar a los gemelos, además de Hermione si les amenazaba con escribir a su madre, claro.

No quise pasar mucho tiempo en la sala común, estaba muy cansada y ni siquiera tenía hambre, por lo que me dirigí hacia mi habitación sin despedirme de nadie, aunque por la mañana me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho.

-¡ABBY! ¡ABBY! ¡ABBY! ¡ABBY! -unos gritos me despertaron el domingo bastante pronto, eran gritos que sonaban a dúo por lo que tenían que ser los gemelos. -¡ABBY! ¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A CLASE! -¿Tarde a clase? Es domingo, los domingos no hay clase. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí de un golpe, ahí estaban los gemelos con los uniformes puestos.

-Chicos, es domingo, hoy no hay clase.

-¡No! ¡Hoy es lunes, estuviste todo el domingo durmiendo!

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME DESPERTARON? -Les cerré la puerta en las narices y me empecé a vestir a toda prisa, mientras que me ponía la falda ya estaba pensando en las excusas para Transformaciones y Encantamientos por no haber hecho los deberes.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón, casi tirando a los gemelos al suelo cuando fui a salir a toda prisa, pero gracias a sus reflejos de golpeadores no se cayeron escaleras abajo. Mientras bajábamos a toda prisa hasta el aula de Historia de la Magia, mis tripas iban rugiendo, llevaba sin comer demasiado tiempo. Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando apareció Lee con una manzana, le miré suplicante para ver si me la daba y después de una sonrisa eso fue lo que hizo. Menos mal que este año había conseguido que la gente me viese, si no hoy hubiera seguido durmiendo y cuando llegase a clase después de despertarme, todos los profesores hubieran acabado regañándome, podía faltar dos días seguidos a clase pero al tercero Dumbledore llamaba la atención de todos los profesores sobre mí. A veces me pregunto como es que sabe todo lo que pasa en el castillo.

La clase pasó lentamente como todas las de historia de la magia, lo único bueno es que no hubo deberes. Iba preparándome para mi muerte en Transformaciones cuando nos encontramos a Harry, Ron y Hermione por los pasillos.

-¡Abby! -Los tres gritaron a la vez, en las casi tres semanas que llevábamos como amigos me habían cogido cariño, como yo a ellos. Eran como unos hermanos pequeños, al igual que Ginny.

-¿Cuándo has despertado? -Preguntó Harry, aunque no me dio tiempo a responder, siguió hablando. -¿Te has enterado de lo de Umbrige?

-¿Qué ha pasado con Umbrige? -Los gemelos y Lee se acercaron al oír el nombre de Umbrige, por lo visto ellos tampoco sabían nada.

-La han nombrado Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts, lo que significa que ahora va a poder supervisar a los profesores y echarlos si no ve que son lo "demasiado competentes". -Un tono de desprecio acompañó a las últimas palabras de Hermione, además de nuestras caras de incredulidad. -¡Lo qué de verdad intenta es ver cuantos profesores son realmente fieles a Dumbledore!

"Si intentaba ver que profesores eran fieles a Dumbledore, podía inventar una excusa para echarlos del colegio y que el Ministerio eligiera a algunos de sus personas para tener más controlados a Dumbledore". Esa gran frase fue la primera que me paso por la cabeza e iba a decírselo a Hermione cuando los gemelos me cogieron cada uno de un brazo y me arrastraron hasta el aula de Transformaciones.

-¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?

-Umbrige estaba cerca. -Me dijo George mientras que sacaba su pergamino escrito.

-¿Cómo sabéis que era ella?

-Iba de rosa, pequeña. -Fred me quito algo del enfado al llamarme pequeña, no me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de mí.

-Vale, entonces si era ella.

Antes de poder añadir nada más, McGonagall entró en la clase y dijo algo que nos sorprendió:

-Si no tenéis la redacción ahora, pónganse a terminarla, los que la tengan hecha que me la entreguen y vayan practicando la trasformación de un botón en un escritorio.

Nadie se levantó, ni siquiera los Ravenclaws se movieron de sus sillas, eso si que era extraño. Pasé toda la hora evitando que los gemelos y Lee copiarán mi redacción, lo cual fue muy difícil. Si conseguía que Fred no la viese, la veía George, si no la veía George la veía Fred, y si no la veía ninguno de los dos entonces la veía Lee porque acababa en el suelo. Al final conseguí que hicieran sus propias redacciones, pero los tuve que ayudar, lo positivo del asunto es que no copiaron mi redacción.

Rápidamente pasamos a Encantamientos, donde nos encontramos a Umbrige al fondo de la clase. Pasó toda la hora tomando apuntes y preguntó a Alicia que le parecían las clases. Nada del otro mundo.

A la hora de la comida nos dedicamos a hablar con Harry, Ron y Hermione, se notaba de lejos que Herms quería saber las notas de Harry y Ron, pero por un extraño motivo el único que dijo su nota fue Ron.

-Tengo una I, ¿estás feliz de saber la nota?

-Una I es algo bueno -dijo Fred, ya era definitivo, el mundo se había vuelto loco hoy.

-¿La I no es...? -Hermione iba a decir Insatisfactorio pero Lee la interrumpió.

-Sí, es Insatisfactorio.

-Es mejor que la D de Desastroso. -Intervine yo. A Harry le dio un ataque de tos cuando dije lo último, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Entonces es E de Extraordinario, A...

-No, está la S de Supera las expectativas -George miró a Fred y empezaron a hablar a la vez.

-¡Nosotros deberíamos tener una S en todo, al ir al examen ya estábamos superando las expectativas! -Todos empezamos a reír, excepto Hermione que seguía empeñada en las notas.

-Vale, después de la E va la S y luego la A de Aceptable, la última nota de aprobado.

-Exacto, luego tenemos la I -Ron hizo un baile extraño levantando los brazos- y luego la D. -

-Te falta la T, Ron. -Le recordé, era una nota tan baja que todo el mundo se olvidaba de ella.

-¿T? ¿Qué significa? -Hermione seguía preocupada por las notas.

-T de Trol. -Todos volvimos a reír, está vez hasta Hermione se unió.

-¿Habéis tenido alguna clase supervisada? - Lee fue el que habló, se notaba que quería contar como eran.

-Todavía no, ¿y vosotros? -Hermione era rápida, pero si Lee quería responder a esa pregunta tenía que ser más rápido que los gemelos, lo cual era difícil.

-Sí, Encantamientos -y Fred se adelantó a él.

-No ha sido mala, la profesora Umbrige se ha sentado en una esquina y ha estado apuntando en una carpeta, luego ha preguntado a Alicia que le parecían las clases y se ha ido. -George también se había adelantado.

-¿Quién os toca está tarde, Harry? -Le pregunté, si era Umbrige más le valía tener cuidado.

-A Trelawney y a Umbrige.

-Cuidado con ella Harry -le susurré, no quería que le castigaran más, mi deber era protegerle y... bueno, muy bien no lo estaba haciendo.

-Que Umbrige no te vuelva a castigar...

-Si no quieres que Angelina te mate. -Los gemelos chocaron las manos, habían vuelto a completar la frase del otro y eso les hacía felices.

Terminamos de comer y como teníamos una hora libre nos fuimos al Lago Negro, donde estuvimos toda la hora haciendo el vago, así que no teníamos ningunas ganas de la doble hora de pociones con Slytherin, aunque pasó bastante rápido para ser clase con Snape.

Cené rápidamente para no llegar tarde al castigo de Umbrige, no quería pasar más que está semana castigada, todas las redacciones y hechizos que tenía que practicar se me iban acumulando. Me levanté en cuanto vi que Umbrige había terminado y antes de que ella para llegar antes a su despacho, por lo que pasé otra noche bastante mala. Que desde luego no fue la mejor de mi vida.


	11. Chapter 11

**La reunión en Cabeza de Puerco**

Cuando había llegado a la Sala Común la noche anterior no había nadie y no era de extrañar, serían más de las dos de la mañana. No me entretuve nada, subí hasta mi habitación y, por los pelos, pude poner la alarma de mi despertador muggle. Y así pasó toda la semana, llegaba tardísismo a la Sala Común, ponía el despertador, iba a las clases y luego el castigo de Umbrige. Hacía las tareas en los descansos que teníamos en cada clase, pero muchas veces no conseguía terminarlos ya que me quedaba dormida, pero entonces llegaban los gemelos y me despertaban a tiempo para la siguiente hora.

Llego el sábado y con ello la visita a Hogsmeade, iba a ser la primera vez que fuese con alguien, las veces anteriores había ido sola solo por no estar encerrada en el castillo, y había acabado en Cabeza de Puerco porque solo allí eran capaces de notar más o menos mi presencia. Yo misma guié a los gemelos y Lee hasta la puerta y allí nos encontramos una gran sorpresa, un montón de alumnos de Hogwarts estaban reunidos e intentando coger una silla para poder sentarse, debíamos de ser cerca de 30.

-¿Puede ponernos... 26 cervezas de mantequilla, por favor? -Fred nos había contado a todos en un momento, al ser los últimos en llegar, seguro que no vendría más gente – Soltad la pasta, yo no os pienso pagar las cervezas.

Todos y cada uno de los 25 restantes fuimos a darle el dinero mientras que cogíamos nuestra cerveza correspondiente, la cual yo no había probado en mi vida. Cuando venía a Hogsmeade no me acercaba a ningún lugar que solían visitar los alumnos, yo misma me recluía en frente de la Casa de los Gritos, había un prado hermoso en primavera y cuando llegaban las primeras nevadas se podía hacer un buen muñeco de nieve.

-Esto... esto... bueno, … hola- Hermione había empezado hablando en nuestra reunión tan peculiar. - Bueno, esto... ya sabéis porque hemos venido hoy aquí, Harry tuvo la idea -después de una mirada bastante asesina de Harry rectificó -digo... yo tuve la idea de que estudiásemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tal y como se debe, realizando prácticas y no solo usando el libro. -Un gran murmullo de aprobación recorrió el bar, interrumpiendo el discurso de Hermione, que parecía no haberle importado. -Yo no sé vosotros, pero a mí me gustaría no solo aprobar los TIMOS que tengo este año, si no estar preparada porque... porque... porque lord Voldemort ha vuelto.

La reacción de la gente fue previsible, algunas chillaron, otros derramaron cerveza de mantequilla y muchos respingos involuntarios alborotaron Cabeza de Puerco.

-¿Y quién dice que Quien-vosotros-sabéis ha vuelto? -Un Hufflepuff rubio, con un tono un poco agresivo hizo que todos callaran.

-Bueno, Dumbledore lo cree... pero este no es el tema de la reunión.

-Hermione, déjalo. -Harry la interrumpió – No pienso hablar de lo que pasó la noche que murió Cedric, pero yo te afirmo que le vi regresar, así que si has venido a oír un relato con muchos detalles no lo vas ha oír.

De golpe, todo el mundo empezó a preguntar a Harry sobre el basilisco, la Piedra Filosofal, las pruebas del Torneo y sobre su _patronus_, hasta que el rubio que no había oído anteriormente su nombre volvió ha abrir la boca:

-Vale, sabes hacer todo eso, ¿pero nos quieres enseñar? Porque yo creo que intentas escabullirte...

-Harry no ha dicho eso -gruñó Fred.

-¿Quieres qué te limpiemos las orejas? -George sacó uno de los aparatos que había comprado en Zonko antes de que viniésemos a la reunión.

-O cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. De verdad, no tenemos manías -añadió Fred, lo que me provocó una muesca de asco.

-Sí, lo que sea, -Hermione recuperó la palabra- ¿cuándo nos reuniremos? Yo digo que una vez por semana estaría bien... y no interferirá con nada. -Más murmullos de aprobación. -Ahora solo nos queda el lugar...

Y dicho todo eso, Hermione sacó pergamino, tinta y pluma para que firmásemos. Fred fue el primero en firmar, luego George, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Luna, Neville, Ginny, … y así todos firmaron, aunque algunos no tenían muchas ganas.

-¿Tú no firmas Abby? - Harry me miraba fijamente, era la primera vez que me hablaba por voluntad propia y sin que yo iniciara conversación.

-Eh... sí, claro, claro, han pasado tan rápido el pergamino que no me ha dado tiempo. -Y así firmé mi primera cosa importante en mi vida.

-Ahora, si nos disculpáis, George; Lee; Abby y yo nos tenemos que ir a por unas cosillas – el único que no se había mencionado nos arrastró del lugar, iniciando la marcha que todos los demás siguieron sin ninguna duda, para después, perderse cada uno por un camino diferente a Hogsmeade.

-Y... ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la lechucería, hemos encargado algunas cosillas para nuestro surtido de bromas. -Los gemelos empezaron a reírse junto con Lee mientras que yo negaba con la cabeza.

Ya recogidas las cosas de los gemelos, volvimos al castillo, donde cuando llegó la cena, empecé a recordar mi primera excursión verdadera a Hogsmeade y, pensar más de lo que debía en uno de los gemelos.

Este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito, y la verdad, no me siento orgullosa de él, es más, lo cambiaría entero pero... es parte de mi que saliera tan malo, la verdad, así que lo siento si decepcionó.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Toma castigo!**

No, no podía haberse dado cuenta o por lo menos tan pronto. Ese decreto era imposible que se hubiera aprobado si todavía no sabía nada del grupo de estudio.

-¡Chicos, no me lo puedo creer, se va a enterar como vea a esa vieja ar..! -Y Fred y George se lanzaron a taparme la boca.

-Vamos a comer pequeña, y no grites o te va a oír y... ya sabes que no es que la agraden que la hablen mal... -¿Fred intentaba que no me castigaran? Bueno, somos amigos, es lo normal.

-¡Me da igual! No puede ser legar hacer eso. Y además, ¿no os parece raro que a los pocos días de formar el grupo de defensa ya esté prohibido hacerlos sin el permiso de la profesora?

-Sí... pero ninguno nos habrá delatado, ya veras. -George confiaba en todo el mundo, o daba esa sensación. Eso o confiaba mucho en Hermione. -Vamos a hablar con Hermione, ella sacó el pergamino.

Bajamos los tres al Gran Comedor y al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione nos acercamos a ellos junto con Neville, Dean y Ginny. La verdad es que eramos un poco tontos al acercarnos todos en masa.

-Vamos a seguir adelante, no os preocupéis -algo me he perdido, pero me vale que Harry diga eso.

-Olvida a los granos, no podemos reunirnos todos juntos, va a resultar sospechoso -menos mal que Hermione piensa. -¡Sentaos! ¡Ya... hablaremos... más tarde!

Hermione gesticulaba exageradamente, pero valió porque los Hufflepufs y Ravenclaws que venían volvieron a sus mesas, y George me agarró del brazo para tirar de mí. Y de repente ya estábamos sentados con Lee en la mesa desayunando. Lo de hoy no era nada normal, pero claro, seguía pensando en el fin de semana que había pasado en Hogsmeade; y encima el anuncio de la maravillosa Suma Inquisidora me había puesto de mala leche y distraído más de lo normal. Que lástima que no tuviera clase con ella hoy... pero mañana si tenía y habría que preguntar el por qué de ese Decreto.

El día pasó sin darme cuenta, en el último momento ya me encontraba en la sala común limpiando el vómito de Fred y George con el mismo encantamiento que usaba Snape para las pociones desastrosas. Sinceramente, creo que no es bueno provocarse vómitos solo para saltarse clases, pero no podía decir nada ya que yo también quería alguna de esas pastillas. Cerca de medianoche, los gemelos acabaron de contar el botín de la noche -nada menos que 39 galeones- y decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir y llevarme a mí hasta la puerta de mi habitación en volandas. Era divertido ir así hasta que uno de los dos hizo que me diera un golpe en la cabeza y enseguida me soltaron y fingí que me enfadaba con ellos. Aunque claramente se dieron cuenta de mi actuación y se fueron a dormir. Pero yo no tenía sueño así que me fui a la sala común, llegando justo a tiempo de oír una conversación entre Harry, Ron, Hermione y el fugitivo -pero buena persona- Sirius Black.

-¡El curso pasado alguien quería matarte y estaba dentro de Hogwarts! -Black era una cabeza en la chimenea, la verdad es que nunca he entendido la Red Flu; ¿cómo puedes meter solo la cabeza en las llamas y no llegar entero? -¡Este año alguien quiere matarte desde fuera! Por lo menos debéis saber protegeros.

-¿Y si nos expulsan? -preguntó Hermione.

-Estaréis mejor si os expulsan pero sabéis defenderos.

-Bueno, pero necesitamos un sitio para practicar -empezó Harry, pero ya no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando la conversación.

-¿Puedo hacerla una pregunta, profesora? -había estado aguantando todo el día a la hora con Umbrige, luego levantado la mano hasta que me había dejado hablar.

-¿Tiene que ver con el capítulo, señorita Stone? -Una falsa sonrisa "iluminó" su cara. -Si no es así no quiero oírla.

-No tiene nada que ver, es más bien por mi propia curiosidad. -Iba a hablar pero fui más rápida. -¿Por qué ha prohibido los grupos de estudio, incluido el Quidditch? Que yo sepa no podemos volar en escoba y estudiar a la vez. -Empezó a ponerse roja, como si estuviera aguantando la respiración.

-Tiene razón -pegué una patada a Fred que no sirvió de nada, ya que siguió hablando.- No ha debido de intentar, profesora, volar a la vez que esquiva una bludger, coge la snich o atrapa la quaffle.

-¡Imagine lanzar hechizos desde la escoba! Más de uno acabaría en el suelo al realizar _Expelliarmus_. -Ahora George, y espero que no se de cuenta ya que no podría hacer el castigo de los dos.

-¡QUEDAN CASTIGADOS! -empezó a chillar y agitó la varita, lo que hizo aparecer dos papeles rosas de castigo. Menos mal que solo eran dos, no hubiera podido cumplir ambos castigos. -¡Fuera de mi clase! ¡Y les aviso de qué como no estén allí a la hora de cenar el castigo será el doble!

-¿Qué nos hará? ¿Qué la copia no se marque en el dorso de la mano? ¿Usará algún hechizo para extenderlo por el brazo? -Me sentía valiente, y sé que era una estupidez desafiarla, pero entonces enseñe mi mano donde se podía leer la copia. -Creo que será un tatuaje estupendo. ¡Y encima gratuito!

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Fred tiró de mi brazo, supongo que para evitar que lo empeorase mucho más. Cuando nos marchamos todavía oíamos los murmullos de los demás estudiantes, quizás sorprendidos por los castigos. O puede que hablaran de la suerte que tenía por haberme ido de la aburrida clase de DCLAO.

-Abby, casi la lías ahí dentro, deberías haberte callado- susurró en mi oído y eso me provocó un escalofrío. ¡Toma pareado! Adoro hacer pareados. -Imagina que esta noche el castigo es el tatuaje del brazo. Y no creo que quede bonito, sinceramente.

-¿Y qué si lo empeoraba? Sabes que voy a ir por ti. Tú no has hecho nada, así que no vas a cumplir ningún castigo. Y no se hable más. -Y le copié, hablándole también al oído.

-No hagas eso, pequeña -murmuró.

-¿El qué? ¿Presentarme por ti al castigo o hablarte al oído? -Y seguí hablándole al oído, solo que esta vez también aproveché y me subí a su espalda, con lo que me cogió a caballito.

-Ninguna de las dos cosas. Sobretodo la del castigo. Y la de hablarme al oído, podrían pasar cosas de la que luego nos arrepentiríamos. O bueno, quizás solo tú; yo no desde luego -suspiró. ¿Qué querría decir con eso?

-Anda, porfi, Fred, cuéntame -y seguí susurrando en su oído.

De repente me sentí en el suelo y acorralada contra la pared. Y Fred delante mía, con los ojos cerrados e inclinándose hacia mí. ¿Me iba a besar? ¿Eso sería de lo que no se arrepentiría? Pero en el último instante se apoyó en mi frente y suspiró; a lo que mi corazón -bastante acelerado- dio un vuelco. No me quería besar. Normal, solo somos amigos. Y él tiene muchas más chicas conquistadas que a la mínima se tirarían encima suya. Y yo solo soy la amiga que acaba de conocer, una antigua marginada.

Y no sé por qué, me vino a la mente mi refugio, con lo que empujé un poco a Fred y dije:

-Vamos, tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

Le cogí de la mano y empecé a llevarle a mi refugio. Y ya en la entrada me acordé de George, y de que también tenía que enseñarselo, pero ya lo haría, de momento lo importante es que quedaba una clase para que acabara el día y que no íbamos a darla. Aunque lo que hacíamos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no fuera precisamente dar clase.

Me paré delante de la estatua y muré la contraseña, que la había cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí; y el motivo no era otro de que no me fiaba de Umbrige. Era posible que me tuviera vigilada y quisiera entrar, así que la cambié por una un pelín más corta y más estúpida: gazpacho.

Cuando Fred entró no es que se quedara sorprendido, si no alucinado. Y la verdad es que es normal, la primera vez que entré aquí yo también lo estuve.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...? ¿Gazpacho? -las preguntas sonaban cada vez más estúpidas según las iba mencionando, quizás si hubiera terminado la primera no me hubiera empezado a reír. -¡No te rías y respondeme!

-Me lo enseñó Peeves, aunque no te lo creas me llevo bien con él. Pero solo lo admite cuando estoy sola con él. -Suspiré, ese maldito poltergeist. -Esto es mi refugio secreto, os prometí que os lo enseñaría.

-¿Podríamos mantenerlo en secreto de momento?

-¿Quieres ocultarle un secreto a George? -estaba incrédula, estos dos nunca habían tenido secretos el uno con el otro. -¿Por qué?

-Porque entonces... ¡no podría hacer esto!

Y me empujó hasta la cama -¿desde cuándo tenía yo una cama aquí?- y empezó a hacerme cosquillas hasta que se me saltaron las lágrimas. Como adoraba esos momentos que no tenía desde pequeña.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guardemos el secreto**

Seguía con Fred en mi refugio, ya era demasiado tarde para poder ir a la sala común y para ir a cenar; así que solo se me ocurrió llamar a Dobby. Todos los elfos sabían de la existencia de este sitio, probablemente eran ellos los únicos que conocían todos los secretos de Hogwarts, y si no todos la mayoría. Cuando descubrí este sitio estaba lleno de telarañas y mucho polvo, pero a la siguiente vez que vine estaba todo limpio y la chimenea estaba encendida, así que me quedé allí dormida hasta que llegó uno de los elfos a limpiar y me tapó con una manta, lo que hizo que me despertara y así los conocí.

-¡Abbigail Stone! ¡Te hemos echado de menos! -dijo con su voz chillona cuando llegó. -¡Ya no nos visitas!

-Ahora me ven, Dobby. ¿Y a qué no sabes a quién he conocido? Y, o me llamas Abbigail o Abby, pero guardate el apellido ya te lo he dicho. -Siempre le regañaba con lo mismo, y él no me hacía caso.

-¡A Harry Potter!

-Y necesita ayuda.

-¿Para qué necesita Harry Potter ayuda?

-Necesitamos un lugar donde reunirnos mucha gente. -Habló Fred, que había estado tumbado en la cama que había aparecido. -¿Sabes de alguno?

-¡La sala de los menesteres!

-Ah, sí, la sala de los menesteres... bueno, pues busca a Harry, Dobby y diselo. Y si nos pudieras traer algo de cenar... nos hemos llegado a tiempo al Gran Comedor.

-¡Enseguida!

Y así fue, a los pocos minutos teníamos un montón de comida delante nuestra. Y recién hecha. Comimos todo lo que había sin problemas, y creo que Fred se quedó con hambre, pero al preguntarle dijo que no. Después de dejarlo todo lo más recogido posible, nos volvimos a tumbar en la cama, y programé una alarma en el despertador muggle.

-Oye Fred... ¿por qué no quieres que George sepa de este sitio? Los tres somos mejores amigos, ¿no? -le pregunté.

-Porque... -se sentó.- Nunca he tenido secretos con George... y no sé... puede que sea hora de tener uno, digo, ya son diecisiete años con él sin un solo secreto y vale que seamos gemelos pero...

-Ya se lo contaremos. Aunque mañana habrá que explicar donde nos habíamos metido...

-Podemos decir que estábamos en tu habitación y... que se bloqueó la puerta. -No era mala idea, y funcionaría, había dejado la puerta con el encantamiento activado, por lo que no se veía. -Y si pregunta algo más... pues ya inventaremos algo.

Asentí y le empujé para que se tumbara, ya empezaba a tener sueño y lo único que quería era dormir. Al principio estábamos incómodos y no queríamos ni tocarnos, pero después de un rato, supongo que Fred estaría dormido porque se giró y me abrazó. Y entonces me empecé a dormir.

-No te pienso dejar cumplir el castigo de Umbrige por mí esta vez, pequeña. -Murmuró.

-Me has fastidiado el plan. Pero no es justo que lo cumplas, yo te he metido en este lio.

-No, me he metido yo solo. Y esta vez en todo caso debería sacarte yo, te lo debo.

-No me debes nada, Fred.

-Si lo hago. Y ahora duerme pequeña, mañana habrá que pensar mucho.

-¿¡Dónde os metisteis anoche!?

-En la habitación de Abby. -Ya había empezado la mentira a George, Lee y todo aquel que escuchaba. Tenía el presentimiento de que esto iba a salir mal...

-¿Y no avisasteis?

-Nos quedamos atrapados, a veces pasa. -Me encogí de hombros y empecé a comer el desayuno.

-Y, me estas diciendo, que después de estar encerrados allí, sin cena y sin nada ahora no tenéis hambre. -Vaya, ¿acaso me habría echado poco en el plato?

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no cenásemos, Feorge?

-Siempre tengo comida en mi habitación, de vez en cuando pido a los elfos que me suban comida. -Entonces bajé la voz como si fuera a decir un secreto. -En ocasiones... me despierto a medianoche y oigo ruidos raros... ¡así que me levanto y me pongo a comer!

Empezaron a reírse, ¿quién me iba a decir que tengo una vena graciosa? George me dio una especie de empujón y yo seguí desayunando.

No me había parado a pensar en qué había pasado en el refugio. Fred me había abrazado para dormir. ME HABÍA ABRAZADO. Y la verdad, yo no me aparté precisamente... ¿eso qué significa? Que había dormido con Fred Weasley. ¿Qué había significado para mí todo eso? Se me aceleraba el corazón de pensarlo, lo cual era lo que se llama claro síntoma de enamoramiento. Pero yo no estoy enamorada de él. Todavía.

-Y les quiero esta noche en mi despacho. ¡Sin peros!

-Pero profesora, tenemos Astronomía. -Fred estaba hablando con Umbrige. ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Vengan antes. Es más, después de las clases les quiero en mi despacho, les dejaré cenar y luego continuarán hasta la clase. ¿Me han entendido? Y esta vez no acepto cambios de castigo, señorita Stone.

Y se fue. ¡La bruja se fue! ¡Nos había castigado todo el día! Vale que no había hecho bien al contestar pero... suspiré y me levanté de la mesa, ya se me habían pasado las ganas de todo. Aunque me tocaría ir a clases y cumplir el "maravilloso" castigo de la arpía. Lo bueno es que podría mirar a Fred de vez en cuando.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estábamos en noviembre. ¡En noviembre! Lo que equivalía al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Después de ese último castigo con Umbrige me había portado realmente bien en sus clases, Fred me había amenazado con salir a ayudarme cada vez que dijera algo en clase, lo que acabaría con un castigo para los dos. También me había vuelto más cercana a Fred, no solo por el secreto del refugio si no porque George se había alejado bastante de mí. Y, por supuesto, seguía sin saber que me pasaba con Fred. Había hablado con Hermione y Ginny del tema pero... ellas solo empezaban a gritar que me gustaba Fred y eso lo dudo. No porque sea mal chico, si no porque solo somos amigos.

En el desayuno, Ron estaba más nervioso de lo que había estado en los entrenamientos. Y ya es decir. Harry trataba de animarle, pero ya cuando vió que Luna Lovegood llevaba un sombrero con el león de Gryffindor... casi le da algo.

-Oye Ron, que tampoco es para tanto, lo vas a hacer bien ya verás. -Él asintió. -Y buena suerte.

Sonreí y me fui con los gemelos, que estaban un pelín revolucionados; no se dejaban de mover y cuando les pregunté lo único que contestaron fue un gruñido. Y el motivo lo averigüé minutos más tarde, cuando me fui hacia el campo de quidditch y todos los Slytherins empezaron a cantar una canción sobre Ron y como se le colaban todos los tiros. ¿No son esas serpientes un amor de personas?

-Espero que a Ron no le de algo cuando escuche la canción... -comentó Ginny. -Más le vale parar alguna porque si no Angelina le matará.

Empezó el partido y nada bien, la verdad, los Slytherins consiguieron marcar a Ron un tiro y eso le puso tan nervioso que le pudieron marcar otros tres. Luego marcamos nosotros y el león de Luna rugió.

"_En la sala de los menesteres apareció Dobby, ante la atenta mirada de todos los que estabamps allí reunidos._

_-Harry Potter, ella... , ella..._

_-¿Quién es ella Dobby? ¿La profesora Umbrige? ¿Nos ha descubierto? -Dobby asintió.- ¡CORRED VAMOS!_

_Todos salimos corriendo hacia lo que sería nuestra salvación. Pero entonces, como tanto los gemelos como Lee y yo nos fuimos por el mismo sitio nos pillaron._

_-¡Profesora, cuatro por aquí! -Umbridge se acercó a ver quienes eramos._

_-Vaya, vaya, la señorita Stone, ¿por qué no me sorprende? -miró a los demás.- Vosotros tampoco me sorprendéis. Esta vez, el castigo será peor para todos, especialmente usted señorita."_

-¡GRYFFINDOR GANA!

Me había perdido todo el partido. TODO. Por lo menos esta vez no me caigo de las gradas ni me he desmayado... Vi como uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin lanzaba una de las bludger hacia Harry y entonces salí corriendo gradas abajo. En cuanto llegué abajo vi como Angelina sujetaba a Fred, que intentaba avanzar, así que salí corriendo para intentar sujetarle yo también, pero entonces vi como Harry soltaba a George y todo pasó a cámara lenta. No sé de donde saqué tanta velocidad, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, había empujado a Malfoy después del puñetazo de Harry. Había llegado tarde para ayudarle.

Harry me ayudó a levantarme mientras que George le pegó una patada en todo el estómago a Malfoy. No sé que habría hecho, pero tenía que haber dicho algo para que se pusieran así. La profesora McGonagall empezó a gritarnos pero yo no era capaz de centrarme hasta que la oí decir:

-¡Y más decretos!

-La Suma Inquisidora tiene poder para quitar privilegios a los alumnos, así que me temo que quedan suspendidos, señores. -Miro a Harry y a George. -También al otro Weasley, él también queda suspendido.

-¡Pero si no ha hecho nada! -protesté.

-Señorita Stone, usted también ha estado implicada... me temo que tendré que castigarla, a usted no tengo nada que quitarle. Nos vemos lo que queda del mes de noviembre en mi despacho.

Y con una gran sonrisa y las escobas de Harry y los gemelos bajo el brazo se fue. Estaba castigada, y no un par de días, si no dos semanas. Dos largas semanas en las que probablemente no dormiría, tendría que comer lo máximo posible y tener muchas vendas.

-¡No me puedo creer esto! ¡Abby, si tu no has hecho nada! ¡Y Fred tampoco! -Hermione estaba indignada, George y Harry malhumorados, Fred muy serio y Ron... triste. -¡Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore!

-Yo voy. No me esperéis despiertos.

-Voy contigo, Abby.

Fred se levantó y me acompañó hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. También quería entrar pero no le dejé.

-Anda, vuelve a la sala y cuando todos estén dormidos baja al refugio, ¿vale? -Él asintió, y se giró para irse. -Fred, espera.

Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Bueno, reconozco que estaba más bien cerca de sus labios, pero ¿qué más da? Le dejé allí en el pasillo y me subí al despacho del director, le cual ya estaba esperando a que yo llegara.

-Quizás debería contarle todo al señor Weasley, señorita. Puede que cuando lo haga sea tarde y no le parezca bien que haya ocultado un secreto así.

-No lo sé, profesor. Ya no sé que hacer. Las visiones ya no son solo sobre Harry, ahora también salen ellos, los gemelos.

-¿Cuántas visiones ha tenido? -me miró interrogante.

-Hoy he tenido la tercera. -Entonces me acordé del sueño sobre el señor pelirrojo. -No, cuatro; aunque no estoy segura de la cuarta.

El director señaló la silla y me senté para empezar a relatar todas las visiones. La que sin duda más le preocupó fue la de la profecía, porque empezó a murmurar sobre el peligro que corría si se supiera que la sabía. Aunque con lo de saber que tenía visiones sobre otras personas no lo vio extraño, es más, dijo que era lo normal.

-No ha venido antes por la profesora Umbrige, ¿verdad?

-Así es. La semana que no me ha castigado, estoy intentando recuperar todas las horas de estudio que me quitó la semana anterior. Ahora estoy castigada durante las dos próximas semanas.

-¿El incidente del campo de Quidditch? -asentí y empecé a explicarlo.

-Malfoy empezó a insultar a toda la familia Weasley, entonces Fred y George reaccionaron, pero les sujetaron; luego dijo algo sobre la madre de Harry y entonces se lanzaron los dos. No pude evitar el puñetazo que le dio Harry, pero en parte evité el golpe que pensaba darle George. Aunque no sirvió de nada puesto que luego fue y le dio -suspiré. -La profesora lo malinterpretó, pensó que yo también le había pegado en vez de intentar ayudarle.

-No podré intervenir en el castigo, señorita Stone. La profesora Umbrige tiene cada vez más poder que le está entregando el ministro y... -se empezó a reír -dentro de me temo que no mucho, ella será la directora del colegio. Oh, se está haciendo tarde, es hora de que se vaya a su habitación.

Volví a asentir y me marché de allí, no sabía si Fred estaría ya en el refugio o no, pero me bajé directamente. Y nada más entrar me encontré con la chimenea encendida y Fred tumbado en la cama dormido. Y lo único que hice fue tumbarme a su lado y abrazarle.

* * *  
Reviews=Chapters.

Excepto esta semana xD En los próximos días no estaré en España, y me será imposible si quiera subir capítulo porque encima he tenido que guardar todos mis libros en cajas y... la saga de HP está en una de ellas -.-" Y como sigo más o menos la trayectoria del libro guardando la línea pero inventándome cosas lo necesito para poder escribir.

Y gracias a katniss everdeen, Sakuranokimi y Diana por las reviews, ni la falta de lectores ni nada hará que lo deje y... puede que Fred no usara su autocontrol... o quizás sí ;)

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
